


Seriously, A lot of Cum

by twoshotrobot



Series: Weird Ateez Sex Drabbles [10]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Comeplay, Gross, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot
Summary: Some would say there is no place for shame in the pursuit of beauty.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong
Series: Weird Ateez Sex Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791163
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Seriously, A lot of Cum

Only the supernatural could possibly explain Jongho’s potency. Hongjoong had once seen Japanese porn where the mosaic obscured a tube that shot out gallons of prop semen all over the actresses like a sort of cum cannon. Jongho was capable of similar, except it was real.

Hongjoong couldn’t forget early on in the dorms, Jongho having to carry semen by the bucketful to dump into the garbage disposal, leading Hongjoong to believe that that may have been the source to his strength. Of course, none of the seven wanted to talk about it, or even acknowledge it, only initially cringing upon their discovery before the sympathy took over. In good time, the rest no longer even blinked as Jongho carried over his cum buckets from the bedroom to the kitchen.

“Why don’t you just use the bathtub?” It was Yunho’s suggestion that night that singlehandedly sent the dorm to chaos, sparking a debate that more closely resembled a death match.

When it was ultimately brought to a controversial vote, nothing short of a murder trial by jury, it came up narrowly in favor of Jongho being allowed to use the bathtub.

Hongjoong could admit he had ulterior motives for voting in approval of the motion, willing to try anything once to achieve the perfect skin. Rumors on the internet floated around that cum did wonders, after all, and Hongjoong was willing to put that to the test.

Hongjoong was ready to put money toward his negotiation, but he’d lowball first. “I’ll clean the bathtub for you after you’re done if you just cum in it while I’m inside, no questions asked.”

Jongho blinked at him. Hongjoong was reaching back to grab his wallet to bring the bid higher, but Jongho shrugged. “If you’ll take over cleanup for me today, then yeah, sure, I won’t say anything.”

That was what being a group was really all about afterall, wasn’t it? A dutiful maknae with a leader willing to take responsibility. Hongjoong swelled with immense pride for his group as they made their way to the bathroom, stripping off and plugging the tub as soon as he locked themselves in.

“So, just go?” Jongho asked.

“Yeah.”

“Alright.” Jongho pulled out his phone, whipped out his cock. Hongjoong couldn’t see the screen, but he was sure he was looking at some kind of pornography to get himself off. Hongjoong fiddled with his fingers, thinking about his song ideas distantly while he waited for the main event.

“Close, hyung.”

Finally. Toward the end, Jongho slipped his eyes shut, aimed his cock down at Hongjoong’s feet and started cumming. No one had ever actually seen Jongho cum before, and in experiencing it firsthand he imagined it was what a pressure washer felt like. A jet of cum shot at his legs in a consistent and seemingly endless stream, hot on his skin, a little heavier and more viscous than water. Despite how thin the stream was, the speed of it actually started filling the tub pretty quick, starting to trickle off only when it got about waist-high.

Hongjoong started rubbing it into his skin, onto his face, into his hair, paying little mind to Jongho openly watching him with an expression that straddled a line between bewildered and disgusted. That was fair, Hongjoong couldn't blame him.

"You don't have to stick around," Hongjoong said as he tried to blink out some of the cum that had gotten into his eyes, making his lashes feel heavy.

"With all due respect, hyung, I'm just trying to figure out what the hell you're doing."

He laughed. "Yeah, I know this must look weird."

Once Hongjoong was sure he coated every nook and cranny, he pulled the stopper and turned on the cold water for the shower, both helping wash some of the cum down the drain and rinsing it off of himself. He stood, making sure he rinsed off all of it.

Since Jongho hung around, he gestured toward the towel closet. "Get me a towel?" When he was given one, he thanked him and wiped himself down.

"So is this going to be a regular thing?"

Hongjoong stepped out of the bath, casting another look at the tub to survey the damage. "If you're cool with it. How does once a week sound?"

"If you promise to clean, then yeah. I'm cool with it."

Hongjoong smiled. "You have a deal."

Jongho left shortly afterward, leaving Hongjoong to clean the tub. When he was done, he walked past the bathroom mirror and caught his reflection. Already, his skin was clear and glowing, hair seemingly more glossy. Maybe it was placebo, but even the chance of it working had Hongjoong excited to do it again the following week.

**Author's Note:**

> the thought process:  
> haha hongjoong cum bath.  
> but how will he get enough cum?  
> jongho BIG cum.


End file.
